The Wish
by Lexi Riffin
Summary: Maka is a girl who is obsessed with anime. She stumbles upon an ally that can make her dreams come true. Being able to live in the Soul Eater universe, which is her favorite anime and manga. Find out what happens when she meets her hero's for the first time.. And get's a love interest. Rated T, probably not gonna change but maybe will.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I know you guys aren't happy with me because of my last story, but I had a HUGE writers block and decided to delete it. I'm sorry. :( BUT. NEVER FEAR. For I have made a new story, with Maka and Death The Kid. 3 I hope you forgive me... And on with the show! I OWN NOTHING, NOT SOUL EATER, NOT MAKA, NOT KID, PROBABLY NOT EVEN MY CAT NEXT TO ME.**_

-Narrators POV-

"But dad! You know I love this series! It means everything to me! And it's Christmas!" Maka whined to her father as she passed by her favorite book store, looking longingly at the _Soul Eater_ series. "Maka! Papa will say this once, you're too obsessed with that anime, and you can't ALWAYS have your way! Your obsession with the series has gotten out of control!"

"... I hate you Papa." Maka stared at the ground of Tokyo as she walked home. The warm sunny day had turned cold in the month of December, so she walked home with her Papa shivering.

They finally got home in time for her to watch _Soul Eater_ on Netflix and get her homework done. Maka looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:00, which was her bed time. Maka sighed, "I don't want to go to bed..." She got up off of her bed and crept into the hallway. She held down her puke as she heard her father with another woman.

Maka knew that her Papa was the reason Mama left, and she hated him for it. She put on her boots and jacket to walk outside. Even if it was cold outside, she wanted to go for a walk.. And maybe pass by the book store...

She silently closed the door to her house and walked out into the light snow-fall. She breathed out in a sigh of relief that she got out without Papa knowing. Maka was walking down the dark ally-way that was the shortest way to get to the book store.

She knew better than to walk down this way, because of all the perverts, but she knew if she was gone too long, Papa would notice. "Hey, kid!" Maka's eyes widened as she heard an older mans voice echo through the ally-way. She turned around so suddenly she fell down on her back. She sat up asking, "Who's there?" She looked into every shadow in the ally-way.

"Don't fear child.. For I am here to grant you a wish for all of your troubling times.." Maka didn't know what to think of this. "What do you mean?" "I wish to give you a deal... Would you like to hear it?" Maka was very curious now. "I.. I guess so."

The voice was silent for a moment before it spoke again. "I wish to give you the gift of going into any universe you choose.. But it comes with a price. Anyone you meet there, all of your friends that you make, will forget you had excised after a year of you being there. You may choose how long you want to be there, but after one year, every year, everyone you met forgets you exist." Maka pondered this for a moment. "So, I can go into the _Soul Eater _universe, and live there for ever?" She gaped in astonishment. "If that is what you wish.." She got up off the ground. "Then.. Take me there! I want to live in the _Soul Eater _universe!" She shouted with glee.

A bright light surrounded Maka, basking her in a warm white warmness. She spread her arms out wide and let the light take her.

-Death The Kid's POV-

"Patty! You're messing up the symmetry! Patty! No!" I chased after Patty as she tilted pictures, moved pillows, and drew on the walls with crayons. Patty giggled. I watched as she destroyed the symmetry of his home. _I'm going to have another panic attack!_ "LIZ! I'M GOING FOR A WALK! I EXPECT THIS PLACE TURNED BACK INTO A PLACE WITH SYMMETRY!" I yelled at the eldest of the two sisters, grabbing my jacket and turning to go to the front door.

I didn't wait for a response, I just left. I put my hands in my pockets, today was chilly, and I didn't want to ride Beelzebub in fear of freezing to death.. Even if I can't die from things humans can die from, that would be a terrible way to feel like for a day before my body could heal itself.

I walked down the paved drive way and down the street before I came across a dark ally-way. _That's strange... I never noticed this ally before... I should check this out and report this to father. _ I walked into the ally to get a good look of what had happened. There, I saw a girl laying on the ground. She looked cold... But something struck me as weird as I saw her laying there. She wasn't from around here.

I knelt down beside her shaking her shoulder. "Miss, miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I leaned my head down to see if I could hear her breathing. I couldn't see a soul, but she was breathing.. _How peculiar.. Maybe father knows what could be wrong with her. _ I picked her up and carried her bridal style through the streets of Death City, not caring about the stares I got. I am used to them. Everyone always stared at me. I was the son of the Grim Reaper after all.

I walked up the many stairs that led up to the great Death Weapon Mister Academy, the finest school for Weapons and Misters anywhere.. Or literally anywhere. It was the only one of its kind.

I walked through the doors of the great school and navigated through the winding hallways and corridors that led up to the great Death Room.

"Father! Father, I need to speak with you!" I called out to my father, the Grim Reaper. "Ah! Well hello Kiddo! How are y-" My father stopped mid-sentence. "Who is that son?" He almost looked awestruck. If you could see past his mask, something I can only do.

"I'm honestly not sure who this is, I was walking and found a new ally that was never there before, and I saw her laying in it." Both my father and I knew that she wasn't from here, she was alive, but she didn't have a soul. She wasn't a puppet either, there is a good way of telling.

"Come Kiddo, bring her into the middle of the Death Room, I know how to fix her." I raised an eyebrow at my father but did as told. I set her down in the middle of the platform of which my father usually sits.

"Kid, I don't want you telling anyone about this girl, she is special. She is from another world, one different from this one, but yet she is one of us." I stitched my eyebrows together, pondering what he could possibly mean by that. My father drew a circle around the girl with his large hands, making it perfectly symmetrical for my sake.

I heard him chant words I had never heard before. It was like an incantation I had never learned, and that is rare, I have nearly mastered them at this point. As he did this, I took my chance to get a good look at this girl. She had perfectly symmetrical pig tails, a child-like face, and very nice looking figure wise. She wasn't close to Liz or Patty in erm.. Brest size, but she was decent.

Only then did I realize I was going off into space, and that Father had already finished the incantation. "Father, what exactly did you do?" My father just shook his head. "It's a secret son, but I can tell you that it will greatly help her."

"Wh... What's going on?" The girl lifted her head and looked around, wondering what was going on. The poor girl. I knelt down beside her. "Hello there.. I am Death The Kid. I found you in an ally. Can you tell me what has happened to you? Were you assaulted in anyway?" She just shook her head. "No... All I can remember is a bright white light... Did. Someone... Did someone kill me?" She had a look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't believe anyone has harmed you. Can you tell me your name?" She looked into my eyes for the first time. She was busy looking around the room to notice me. "I. I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." Only then did her eyes widen. "I know what happened to me!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Without further ado, chapter 2!**_

-Kid's POV-

When Maka had told me she came from the, "real" world, I cracked up laughing. "This is the real world." I told her. It was such a silly thing to say.. But then she explained to me what had happened to her. "I was walking to my favorite book story, looking to get your manga, and I heard this really creepy voice talking to me. It said I could make any wish I wanted.. So I came here"

I'm sure there was a lot more to the story, but she probably hit her head when she landed in our world. Nygus inspected her when we got to the infirmary so she could recover from being in the cold for so long. She said she was okay, but she'd need to stay in there for the rest of the night and probably until noon tomorrow. I was fine with it... But it felt natural holding her while she was unconscious. She was symmetrical in every way, and I simply adored it.

The fact I had to leave her side while she rested in the infirmary bed made me feel.. Anguished. I felt the need to sit by her side while she recovered, but Dr. Stein made me go home and get some rest. I felt unnerved by Dr. Stein, like he was going to dissect Maka whilst she slept.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked the long way home, not wanting to go back and see the wreak Patty has probably made. She probably was using my walls as a coloring book. I sighed very deeply and shoved my hands into my pocket. 

"Hey. Kid. What are you doing in this part of town?" A very gruff voice came from behind me. "This part of town? I didn't realize you owned it." I kept walking, keeping my voice low and calm. I wasn't even that nervous, but the voice inside me screamed danger.

"Yo! Kid! It ain't good of ya' to keep ya' back to me, ya' know. I can easy stick a knife right through ya'. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and the liquor was very pungent. I stopped to turn around and look him in the eye.

He wasn't very tall. Maybe about my height, maybe a little taller. He had a very crazed look in his eye that said he'd lost all his money gambling. "Now, ya' know what you gonna do, right? Hand me the money, and no one gets hurt." He smirked, thinking that he had gotten himself a quick buck from some little kid. Except I wasn't a little kid. I was 17. And I. Was going to kick. His. Ass.

One little punch was all it took. The one that broke his nose, and he went into the corner crying like a little baby. "Keh, what an insolent human being." I scoffed. I walked the rest of the cold way home in peace. Which was kind of unfortunate, I did like a good fight now and again.

I turned into my driveway, made my way through the gates, and up the stairs to my very large front door. It was really too much for me, but father insisted, "Kiddo! You'll love it! It will be big enough for your family when you grow up!" That was 4 years ago, when I was just 13 years old, I was living by myself. I never thought about raising a family. No one really suited my fancy. They were all just after my money, power, or something... Rather.. Inappropriate, which was why I shrugged off dating for a while.

Then there is the case with that strange girl. She wasn't from here, but she had very exotic beauty, not that fake beauty with piles of makeup. She didn't have any on her. I shook my head, realizing I had just been standing at my front door like some kind of stalker. I silently opened the door, ready for the mess that was sure to ensue. My mouth dropped open.

Everything was spotless. Not a crayon mark, not a giraffe in sight, not even a single bra laying about from one of the sisters. It was... BEAUTIFUL. "Liz! Patty! Are you guys still awake?" "Yeah Kid! We're here playing with Jacqueline!" I was in shock. She was one of my ex girlfriends that was VERY inappropriate...I never wanted to see her again.

I marched up the stairs and burst right into their room. "LIZ. HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I DO NOT WANT HER HERE!" I screamed at Liz. Liz put her hands up in shock. "Well! She cleaned the house up for us, and she did the laundry!" "SHE TOUCHED MY UNDERWARE?" I grabbed my head to try and clear my head. "I'm sorry Jacqueline, but you're going to have to leave. I pointed toward the door.

"But Kid! I want to see you! I miss you so much!" She got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Jacqueline. Get off of me and leave." She looked up at me with pain in her eyes. Then it turned into anger. "Fine Kid. But you will be mine! Mark my words," she grabbed her jacket and left the room in a rush, barging right past me. My eyebrow twitched. "Liz... You have some explaining to do..."

-Maka's POV-

I woke up to the light that shone through the curtains. "Ugh... Where.. Who?" Then I remembered what had happened, the ally, the voice, the wish.. _Kid! My idol! And my animated crush for as long as I have been reading the Soul Eater manga. _I looked around, and my eyes landed on Nygus. I knew her because of the manga, so I called out to her. "Hey, Nygus! Do you know when I can get out of here?" she just looked at me with wonder. "How did you know my name?" "_Because she knows our entire universe." _said a deep, muscular, but soothing voice. _That must be Dr. Stein..._

"What do you mean she knows our entire universe?" Nygus asked, flabbergasted by this accusation. "I mean she knows everyone and everything. She says she came here because this was her favorite world, she came from a different world, one much different from ours. According to her story, she went into an ally, heard a voice, the voice said she could make a wish, and then she made a wish she could come here." Stein explained, twisting the screw in his head.

_He made me sound insane... _ "I'm not that crazy, all of that is true!"

-time jump-

"Ah! Maka, glad to see you're okay." I jumped as a voice sounded behind me. "Gah! Kid!" I exclaimed, trying not to be as embarrassed as I felt because he'd just scared me doing nothing. He looked me over and started blushing. I looked down and realized I was in pajama bottoms and a bra. I blushed harder than I ever have in my life and covered myself. Kid turned around to hide his face, covering his mouth and eyes.

"I apologize Maka. I have evaded your privacy... Please forgive me." he asked, sliding his hand down to cover his mouth. "Uhm.. Erm. It's fine, I guess. I'm going to go put on a shirt..." I walked back into the nurses office. "Nygus? Do you have a shirt I can barrow?" "Oh! Of course! Right this way." She led me into this closet I've never noticed in the manga or the anime. Inside was the biggest rack of clothing I'd ever seen. "Pick what you'd like hun!" she bent down to ear level and whispered, "Pick something nice for Kid... He seems interested." I blushed from head to toe and ran to get a shirt on.

In the end I decided to wear a black, lot cut tank top with a Shinigami skull going down starting from the neck line, a red plaid skirt, and black strappy sandles. I walked back outside and thanks Nygus for all she has done for me. I walked back out to see if Kid was still there. He was.

"Thank you for waiting for me Kid, that was sweet of you." "It's not a problem Maka... I would say you'd need a tour of Death City, but since what Stein told us, you don't really need one." I giggled and scratched the back of my head. "Haha, yeah.. I'm a big fan of Soul Eater...

"Hey! Who's this?"

_**Woooo. Yeah, chapter two is up! Give me reviews, is you like the story so far or not. Thanks loves. 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry, I broke my arm. ;-; -crei- I'm slowly typing this, so this might be a short one. Well, here goes!**_

-Maka's POV-

I turned my head to look over my right shoulder to see a loud, blue haired boy. "Ah, Black*Star, good to see you." Kid said, turning around with his hands in his pockets. I turned around to get a look at this, "Black*Star" character. He had a very muscular build, but a little on the short side. Black*Star had his hands behind head, and asked, "What's your name Blondie?" My eyebrow twitched. "It's Maka, Maka Albarn."

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, leaning forward. "No, I'm not. It's a long story." I really don't feel like telling the story again. I see him whisper to Kid, and them both chuckling. I raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" they tried to hide their chuckles. "It's a guy thing Maka, please don't worry about it." _Mhm. Sure._

-Kid's POV-

"She's really hot. But she's probably a book worm." I hear Black*Star whisper in my ear. I couldn't help but chuckle; he was probably right. "Hey Maka, I bet you're hungry, let's go get something to eat. My treat." I tell her, holding out my hand. "And Black*Star, you can come too." "Yes!"

-Time Jump-

"Ugh! I'm stuffed!" Black*Star patted his bloated stomach, feeling proud of how many fries he'd eaten. "I'll bet. I've never seen someone eat so many fries without getting sick." Maka said, finishing off the last of her own fries. "Nor did I. It's a good thing I get free lunches here since I'm the son of the Shinigami." Maka giggled. "Oh trust me, I know all to we- I mean. uh... Well this has been fun, but I should get going!"

-Narrators POV-

Black*Star had already left by the time Maka said this. She was standing up and heading toward the door when Kid grabbed her wrist. "Maka! Wait! I uhm. You don't have any place to stay, and I don't think your money will be any good here. You have your... Whatever money you have, been here we have Death Bucks.." She considered this for a moment. "You're right... Where am I going to stay then?" "Why at my place of course."

Maka's cheeks turned 8 shades of red. "You mean. In your.. House? Like. Together?" Kid blushed as he realized what she was thinking. He jumped and made a bunch of movements. "I mean! Gah! Not in that way! I mean I have a bunch of spare bedrooms! And Liz and Patty both have clothing!" Maka's face turned its normal color as she realized he meant staying with him in a totally clean way.

_**Okay guys, I'm sorry. This is as much as I can do for right now. I love this story, so I'll try and update soon! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
